Everest (2015) - Review
This is my most anticipated movie for 2015. I really enjoy survival-thriller movies and this one interested me greatly. When I got to see it, I was not disappointed at all and my anticipation more than paid off. This movie details the true story of the mountaineering disaster of 1996. After a snow storm hits Mount Everest, it strands a group of people on top of the mountain and the people down at the base camps have to rescue them before it's too late. I could see this movie claiming Oscar gold in 2016. It is an amazing visual experience. The cinematography, lighting, and sound all combine to make this one realistic movie. You actually feel like you're on Mount Everest and you can not get much closer to the mountain unless you actually visit it in real life. Some scenes work very well. Certain scenes show them walking over thin strips of land and we see a very deep void at the bottom. There are many of these scenes and they work so well because of the great sound design and camera angles. Don't miss out on seeing this in Imax. Also, this movie is not just style over substance. It has depth to many of its characters also. Most of the depth goes to Rob Hall (played by Jason Clarke). The depth surrounding him mainly revolves around how his wife and kids react to him being stuck out there. Also, some of the other people have depth to them as well. Some of them obviously have more depth than others but keep in mind that there are a whole lot of actors and actresses in this movie and there is only so much depth you can put in a movie. I think that this movie put just enough depth to the characters. Also, the acting is phenomenal on all parts. I can see Jason Clarke getting an Oscar nomination in 2016. I'm not sure if he'll win an Oscar for "Best Actor" because I don't know what 2016 will have to offer in terms of acting but I can definitely say that he has a pretty good chance of at least getting a nomination. However, there are many other Oscars which I feel that this movie has the potential of winning and I hope that it ages well. Many people disliked the 3D in this movie. Also, many people tend to dislike it when many other movies use 3D. Unlike many others though, I don't really think that a movie being in 3D is a bad thing. I know that it technically is a gimmick to make extra money at the box office but I wouldn't say that having 3D lessens a movie's quality at all. I thought that the 3D in this movie was very good and I felt that it enhanced the movie's visuals. I can understand why some people don't like 3D but I don't really mind it. In conclusion, this movie is a great example of how to write survival films. Hopefully, this influences other films of the same genre in the future. It contains just what I feel is mandatory in survival-thrillers: intelligent action, great visuals, and depth to the characters. I said this earlier in this review but I will say it again - do not miss out seeing this film in Imax. It is an amazing experience. Final Verdict: 9/10 Amazing Category:Movies Category:Reviews